You Guided Me, And Now I'm Guiding You
by Mysteriosa
Summary: Chit Chat Corners assignment! Rossi is getting his third Divorce, but a magical paper that predicts things 24 hours before that happens makes him realized all the good things he can do... including helping out a close friend like JJ. Who is Legally Blind.


_**You Guided me; I Get You A Guide**_

**This is my March Madness Story, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Pairing: JJ/Rossi**

**Prompt TV: Early Edition**

It was just another day, waking up at the hotel. Rossi had been kicked out of his home by his latest wife, indicating that he was about the settle for the 4th ex wife. This was getting old, especially for him. His phone started ringing, and in the hopes that it was his wife coming to her senses, he quickly answered.

"Honey..."

"This is your wake up call, have a great day" said a too happy recorded voice, before he hung up and placed his face into his hand to rub off the sleep from his eyes.

"This is ridiculous..." he was then interrupted by a knock at the door.

Again he assumed it was his current wife, at his door, waiting for him to accept her apology for being a pain in the ass, but was disappointed when he saw Morgan and pearly teeth grin.

"Crawler?"

"No thanks..." he then let him in and shaved where he needed to shave on his face, while Morgan went on and on about how he was right and that he should get the divorce lawyer ready.

"It's over man, Finito or how ever you say it in Italian"

"Maybe I should stop by her work..." he muttered out loud.

"Yeah maybe she'll throw you a lamp instead of your suitcase" he chuckled, only to get a glare from the older man, "Sorry man"

Then they heard a small thump and a cat meowing, earning both men's attention, before Rossi opened up the door, looked down and saw a ginger coloured cat sitting on a newspaper.

"What's that?"

"It's a cat sitting on a newspaper Ross" he answered back.

"I didn't order the paper though... wait the title's wrong... That's not what I heard on the radio last night"

"Whatever, listen i'm heading ... just try to make it in at least before noon huh?" he then chuckled before leaving the older man alone to get ready. As soon as the door closed, Rossi was into the paper and reading how the chicago bulls had won by 10 points and eventually just threw it out into the thrash can and walked out of the hotel to try and make it to work. As he was about to exit the hotel lobby a short bald man stopped him.

"David Rossi?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Oh I'm not the one that's going to need help" he then handed an envelope that looked way too familiar to him, "Have a nice divorce... again" he then walked out and Rossi was left to only look at the envelope.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Rossi walked into the office, there he saw Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as he called her, which she likes the nickname very much. She was smart and good with people; Dave believed strongly that she should be a working with people... if she wasn't blind and struggling for getting a guide dog at the moment.

"Morning Dave"

"Okay, I know I ask a lot but still... How do you know it's me?"

"You're fancy aftershave gives you away" she answered with a soft smile.

"Did you win the bid to get the dog you wanted?"

"No..." she sounded sad and he could understand her, "Lack of money won again and someone else got the dog"

"I'm sorry"

"What about you... any luck with Mary?"

"I got an envelope from her"

She then turned her eyes towards where she heard his scruffy voice, "I'm so sorry Dave"

"How do you know that's it's a divorce summon?"

"Because you usually only get envelopes from your pass wives when it's divorce time. No offence"

"None taken..."

"ROSSI!"

"The call of the '_you're in trouble with the boss_' call" JJ teased, while getting back to work, especially when the phone started ringing.

Rossi laughed but that soon disappeared as his boss caught up to him, "Ten in the morning, wow, that must be a record so far this week"

Morgan then walked out of the small cubical that he had been in and was throwing and catching a stress ball, "You should have seen him this mo-" Strauss then caught the ball and glared at him.

"Get back to work, Morgan"

"Yes m'am" he said and the two of them went back to their desk and worked.

After a couple of hours of working, an inside of work call was now ringing, so he answered it, "Dave Speaking"

"_I should hope so_" he knew that female voice.

"Hey JJ"

"_Listen I was wondering if you wanted to come on over, to just talk... I mean if you want to"_

"Sure thing JJ... by the way, you wouldn't be also using the idea of inviting me over because of the divorce right?" he asked in a teasing way, to let her know that he wasn't offended even if it was the case.

"_Well... maybe a little but mostly because maybe you can help me with trying to find a good guide dog"_

"Sure thing, JJ. We'll leave together. If that's okay"

"_It's perfect actually"_ he could hear her smile, just by the sound of her happy voice on the other line.

"Well I finish at six, so then we can go get a bite to eat, I know this great place with the best Pie in Chicago"

"_You know my weakness, Dave_" she smile while keeping her Ears sharp for Strauss, "_I'll see you later... I have to go, the wicked witch of the West is heading over_" then the line was dead, leaving a chuckling Rossi.

"What was that man?"

"That was... none of your business Derek"

"... You got a date with JJ!" he declared.

"No, we're hanging out, talking about things..." Morgan then got up from his desk and by doing so, noticed the very familiar envelope.

"I'm sorry man..."

"Yeah well... JJ needs helps with money to get a guide dog..."

And to talk about the... thing"

"Yeah the thing... the thing from the black lagoon which wouldn't surprise me if her parents were born there" he said, making Derek burst out laughing, "Glad you find this entertaining"

"Only the Parents in law from the black lagoon part, man" he said, before returning to his seat.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

"Are you serious? Her parents told you that it would never last?" JJ said, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah... but you should have seen their faces when I mentioned my three other ex-wives" he chuckled, "I thought they were going to have a heart attack right then... didn't happen but oh well" he joked, earning a light swat on the hand from JJ.

"Dave that's bad" she said, while trying to stifle a laugh.

"So... this place's better than the race track?"

"Hey, I happen to like my routine!" she faked a hurt look, which made him laugh even more.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to insult your routine JJ"

"It's alright Dave. I know you're just messing around"

At that moment the sound of the announcer shouted, "_Chicago Bulls won by ten points!"_, earning his attention at the Television, and gaped at what he had just heard. The paper was said that they won by ten points and now... they had just won versus the other team by ten points. What was going here.

"You okay, Dave?"

"Uh, yeah, just the Bulls won... that's all. You were saying?"

"Just that I'm having a great time"

"And we didn't need to talk about my divorce... but what about the money for that guide dog?"

"Not going to happen with the job and bills I get... I don't mind using my cane... but you know, it's better than just hearing pure silence at night or even just sirens, people arguing... Someone to distract my attention to focus on every sound and just play ball in the house and someone that helps you cross the street instead of bothering a stranger or even almost getting hit by vehicles"

"Maybe I can help"

"No, Dave, the lawyer is going to cost you money and lots of it"

"Yeah but..."

"Dave, don't waste your money on something that's never going to happen, you can't just predict the lottery" she stood, grabbed her cane and was heading out on her own, while Dave paid for the meal and went after her.

"JJ, I want to help you. You've always been there for me when I get divorce, nervous to propose again, wedding gitters, fights...divorce" he added to try and make her laugh, which worked causing him to smile, "I just want to repay my thanks"

"Dave..." she held his hand for a moment before letting it go, "Save your money for the lawyer" she then continued walking with her cane and ailed for a taxi, when she was at a corner. A near by cab pulled over, she got in and seconds later they were off.

Then an idea came to Dave, if he could get the paper that he got today, or even tomorrow's paper, maybe he could get enough money for the lawyer and the guide dog for JJ.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

As the alarm clock went off at six in the morning, the first thing he did was rushing out to see if the paper would have been there or if that was a once in a lifetime thing that he had messed up. As he opened the door, there was nothing around not even the orange tabby cat. He just closed the door and did he usual routine; Brush his teeth, shaved his face, trimmed his little beard and got dressed for work. But just as he was about to try and attempt to call his soon to be Ex-wife, a small thud was heard along with a small meow.

David quickly opened the door and saw the same cat, sitting on top of the news paper, who moved as he bent over to grab it and read the head line. He knew that today would be a good day. Rossi walked out of his room, locked the door and then made his way to work as he usually did every morning. Talking with Aaron the News stand guy. Bought a pack of gum and read the paper while making his way to work.

When he arrived at his desk, he added a stock bid, which not only caught Derek's attention's but Strauss's as well.

"What are you doing Dave?" she asked coldly.

"Just adding a bid for the stocks Erin"

"And what makes you think that the stocks for this particular company will increase of all days Dave?"

"Call it a hunch Erin"

"Well unless your hunches are just like Derek here, you're going to take this bid off right this instance" she ordered him, but seconds later the same stock that he had bid on showed a great increase.

"How much did you put Dave?" she said amazed at his guessing results.

"One share each. Mine, Yours and Derek's"

"You're the man Rossi!" he high five David, earning a ice glare from Strauss.

"David, you are not authorized at putting others name, especially yours in stocks"

"Erin, you got a bonus pay today, loosen up" he said before heading for the front office, where he knew JJ would be. "Hey JJ"

"Hey Dave"

"You and me, lunch anywhere you want or the place you usually go to eat lunch" he said while smirking.

"Sounds good. We'll go to the place I usually go, cause it means I lead and you follow" she teased, while smiling, causing him to chuckle.

"You got it. Now leave your post and let's get going. My treat"

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

"Hey JJ!" Said the receipt jockey at the horse race track... or as JJ calls him by his real name, Spencer, or Spence even.

"Hey Spence"

"Let me guess the usual? Two dollars on number four?"

"Yup"

"You do know the probability of this Horses wins right? It's very low"

"I know but It's nice to have something to hope for right?"

"True"

"Good to talk to you Spence"

"Same to you JJ" he said, before talking to the next person in line.

"So..." Dave said as the two of them finally reached the first free table, he was carrying the food and drinks, "You come here everyday?"

"It's my little break/fun routine" she said, while smiling and putting her cane away, "Plus the food here is disgusting"

"Lovely" he said in a very sarcastic matter, making her laugh. David then heard the race and saw on the screen who the winner was, the good news was that the horse i the paper was the winner. The bad news was that it was horse number four.

"Um, I'll be right back okay?" he said while walking away.

"...Why ask if not waiting for an answer?" she asked herself confusingly.

"Hey kid" Rossi said as he reached the betting table.

"Yes?"

"20 on number 11"

"You do know the statistics of that horse winnings right?" Spencer Reid asked.

"Yes and I'm willing to take the chance"

"Okay then" he said while printing up a slip for Rossi and then handed it to him, "Good luck"

"You have no idea" Minutes later Number 11 had won and he immediately went to get his winnings in cash and then returned to the table where JJ was.

"You do know that you're food is now cold right?"

"Sorry" he actually sounded sorry and he was.

"It's okay Dave" she said, and then the announcer came on telling that the next race was in a couple of minutes.

"Be right back again, sorry" he said before walking off again, even before she could say anything. He then walked back to the betting tables and said, "50 on number 2"

"You're money sir, even though this horse only won once out of 13, meaning that there's a 07.3 % of winning"

"I like those odds kid" he said with a grin as he accepted the slip. And then minutes later his horse won and he once again got the money and returned to the table, apologized to JJ but she was gone. He panicked and looked all over for her, until Spencer Reid waved him over.

"Have you seen my friend, she's legally blind, blue eyes, blonde hair..."

"Yes I know who you're talking about and she came by to say goodbye and to tell you that she's heading back to work"

"Thanks kid" he said before running out with a total of 1575 dollars in his wallet. He eventually caught up to JJ but backed out as he passed the kennel where the visually impaired got the guide dogs. JJ knew where she was and slowly entered the building to hear any news about any possible matches for her and there was but the price was 600 dollars and she just couldn't afford it. So she thanked the person and walked out, heading back to work.

David walked in asked about the dog that was matched with JJ, asked for the price showed the money and took the dog and didn't return to work. He had called Derek to ask for him to tell him Strauss that something came up about the divorce lawyer and that he needed the afternoon off.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

AS JJ made it onto the floor of her apartment building she caught the scent of a familiar after shave.

"Dave, i know you're here" she said, but instead of hearing Dave's voice she heard the voice of a counsellor telling her that someone had paid for her matched companion and that he had left to go to the his divorce lawyer" the counsellor said to her.

The next day Dave got the paper, did his usual routine that he did while heading to work. When he walked in he saw a black lab's tail and talking JJ. He walked by but was signalled by the blonde to get over her desk. As soon as she ended the phone conversation, she turned her head to him and glared at him.

"What part of not waisting your money on me didn't you understand"

"What a lovely thank you JJ" he said jokingly.

"Why Dave?"

"That's why I kept leaving the table yesterday JJ, I had the money for the lawyer and I just knew that it was the perfect way to get the money to get the dog you wanted or matched up with"

"That explains why you kept leaving but not why you did this even after I told you not to"

"You always guided me when I needed you... now's my time to repay the favour JJ. That's what friends do" he softly smiled at her.

"Dave..." she said sternly, but her face then soften, "Thank you" she said in a tone that showed that she really appreciated what he did for her, "Now.. you have five minutes to get to your desk before Strauss's check ups" she told him. "Then maybe after work we can go to the diner again?"

"You know it JJ" he said while smiling.

"I'll see you later" he told her while walking away. Dave then realized while walking that yes he had used the futuristic paper to get money but it wasn't just for him or the lawyer. It was for someone who needed it and deserved it. He knew then that his friendship with JJ had grown even deeper now. And he also knew that things were getting better and better everyday.

"ROSSI!" Yelled Strauss.

Well... Almost...


End file.
